Dark Star
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: A vida nunca poderia ser fácil para aqueles que tanto lutaram e tanto sofreram. Mas em todo caminho eles encontrariam certa luz. E certa escuridão. - Sirius/Hermione - Remus.
1. Prólogo

Nome: Dark Star

Autor: Fla Doomsday

Gênero: Romance/Drama

Classificação: NC17

Personagens/Casais: Sirius/Hermione - Remus

Capa da fic: -

**N.A.:** _Olá, pessoas. Bom, veio por meio dessa fic falar que não consigo falar tchau! É, isso mesmo, não consigo ficar sem escrever nesse fandon ou esse casal lindo._

_Essa fic surgiu de uma vontade de escrever algo antigo e delicioso, e como sempre, eu não resisto a ideias assim. Ainda bem... ;D_

_Sem betagem, sorry, mas fiz o máximo que eu consegui. xD_

_Boa Leitura, pessoas!_

_**Nada aqui me pertence, apenas as situações que escrevo. Não ganho nada com essa fanfic, apenas comentários lindos e leitores maravilhosos.**_

* * *

**Prólogo**

Revisou aquela pasta verde talvez pela quarta vez em meia hora. Hermione passou a ponta do dedo indicador e do dedão pelos olhos fechados e suspirou alto. Estava há 17 horas dentro de Saint Mungus e o cansaço começava a mostrar-se. Recostou-se na cadeira e abriu os olhos, observando sua pequena sala. O dia estava quente como há anos não ficava, queria ter usado outra blusa mais leve, não aquela de gola alta.

"Dra. Granger?"

Sorriu com a voz lhe chamando da porta à esquerda. Olhou para Ron, que estava com o ombro encostado no batente, as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça. Levantou-se e andou até o amigo, abraçando-o.

"Já lhe disse que não precisa me chamar assim."

"Estamos no hospital, não quero te deixar sem graça."

Ron passou os dedos por entre os fios ruivos e longos, sorrindo sem graça e olhando para o chão. Fazia meses que não via Hermione, e isso não era algo que tivesse feito por querer, a vida de ambos estava atribulada demais. Viu-a cruzando os braços, mas olhando o relógio antes. Teria que ser rápido.

"Eu pedi."

Hermione achava que nunca tinha visto Ron ficar tão vermelho de vergonha. As maçãs do rosto estavam escarlates, mas os olhos brilhavam felizes e orgulhosos. Sabia sobre o que ele falava, estava ciente de que ele queria pedir Luna em casamento há meses. Andou até ele, seu jaleco flutuando atrás de si, e o abraçou novamente, apertando-o contra si. Fazia tempo que não ficava tão feliz por seus amigos.

"Ah meu Deus, Ron, parabéns!"

A abraçou também e sorriu, sabia que ela ficaria feliz, só precisava falar apenas mais uma coisa para poder ir embora e liberá-la para voltar ao serviço. Afastou-se brevemente dela, mantendo seus braços ainda em volta dela, como ela ainda fazia consigo. Sorriu. Hermione era uma das mulheres mais lindas que já conhecera, e tê-la como amiga era algo que ele tinha muito orgulho. Uma mulher forte, guerreira, inteligente e muito bonita.

"Sei que é incomum, mas Harry já aceitou... e... acha que seria... minha madrinha?"

A expressão de confusão de Hermione foi o suficiente para que Ron risse e decidisse se explicar.

"Quero que você e Harry sejam meus padrinhos... mas você seria madrinha, não?"

Começou a rir e o abraçou novamente. Não era como se fosse recusar, mas era uma ideia muito estranha. Porém, aceitou. Com toda gostaria de ser a madrinha do casamento de seu melhor amigo. Concordou avidamente e então soltou-se dele, olhando-o sorrir mais aliviado.

"Vou lhe deixar trabalhar." Ela assentiu sorrindo e viu-o virar-se para ir embora. Porém, ele se virou e voltou para a porta. "Te mando uma coruja em casa hoje á noite." E antes que ele fosse embora, ouviu-o dizer baixo. "Foi bom te ver sorrindo, Mione."

Sorriu ainda mais de tal afirmação e viu-o indo embora pelo corredor de consultórios. Respirou fundo e passou as mãos nos cabelos, verificando se ainda estavam presos. Olhou o relógio novamente: _15:34_. Ainda tinha mais algum tempo dentro do hospital e precisava ver alguns pacientes. Para Hermione alguns dias simplesmente não passavam.

* * *

Acendeu outro cigarro, seus olhos cinza observando sérios a janela a sua frente. As nuvens eram poucas e o céu estava azul. O apartamento estava quente, mesmo com o feitiço que tinha lançado horas atrás. Sua mão tombou pelo braço da poltrona, seu rosto virou-se para a direção da porta do quarto que não estava totalmente fechada. Conseguia ver o quarto escurecido pela janela fechada, mas a claridade do dia escapava pelas frestas da cortina. No chão em frente da cama estava sua calça da noite anterior e um de seus sapatos virados. Colocou o cigarro na boca e tragou longamente, os olhos subindo para a cama e vendo-a desarrumada, o lençol com que se cobrira parcialmente caído pela beirada da cama.

Desviou seus olhos de lá e voltou a fitar a janela e o dia quente. O centro muggle de Londres era barulhento, entretanto Sirius não hesitara em vender Grimmalud Place e comprar aquele apartamento em um dos prédios na rua principal da cidade. Tragou novamente e soltou a fumaça devagar, vendo-a rodopiar pela sala até desaparecer. Buscou com a outra mão, na mesa do outro lado da poltrona, um copo com firewhisky e um pergaminho do Ministério.

O mesmo Ministério que o condenara, todo ano lhe enviava uma carta de desculpas e lembrava-o da inocência. Sorriu enquanto tragava novamente, não era mais tão difícil viver. Não tão difícil. Mesmo sozinho.

* * *

_continua..._


	2. Capítulo 1

**N.A.: **_Bom, eu sou uma fraca, a verdade é essa. Aqui está o capítul começo dessa minha insanidade lindinha!_

_Agradecendo: **Tainara, Kah e Gabs,** vocês são umas lindas!_

_Posto o próximo capítulo conforme as reviews, hein?_

_Sem betagem, sorry!_

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Seus olhos castanhos observaram o amplo salão cheio de mesas. Achou apenas um pequeno grupo de pessoas ao fundo, algumas sentadas, outras de pé conversando. Mordiscou o lábio inferior, um péssimo hábito que adquirira nos últimos anos. Não estava nervosa, mas estava ansiosa.

Não via de verdade seus melhores amigos e as pessoas que mais amava há meses. E sim, era sua culpa, sabia disso. Sua vida dentro do hospital tomava quase que todo seu dia, e quando não estava no hospital, estava em palestras, estudando, fazendo pesquisas. Aos poucos, cada uma das pessoas que eram inseparáveis, decidiram se afastar. Esperar por ela, e Hermione mandava corujas, conversava por lareiras por alguns minutos; porém, aquilo não poderia ser chamado de intimidade. Não mais.

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos presos arrumando fios invisíveis e respirou fundo. Seus dentes mordiscando novamente o lábio inferior. Entrando no salão viu Ron e Harry em pé conversando com George, na mesa estavam Molly, Ginny, Luna, e algumas amigas dessa. Sorriu quando as cabeças começaram a virar em sua direção e sentiu que a pele de suas bochechas esquentavam, todos os olhos presentes no salão estavam em si.

Dirigiu-se para perto de Ron e Harry balançando a mão devagar para as outras pessoas. Viu Ron olhá-la de cima a baixo e Harry fez o mesmo, ambos sorrindo debochadamente.

"O casamento é semana que vem, Mione, não precisava vir tão arrumada."

"Cale a boca e não me diga que fui a última."

Percebera que era a mais bem arrumada do ambiente, mas não era para menos. Há meses não sabia o que era sair de casa para fazer algo diferente, e acabara por arrumar-se demais para um ensaio de casamento. Respirou fundo e deu de ombros olhando em volta e contando as pessoas. Aparentemente ela fora a última a chegar.

"Não, ainda falta..." Ron começou, mas não terminou sua frase pois seus olhos azuis estavam colados na porta de entrada. "Bom, não falta mais."

Olhou na mesma direção que Ron vendo que havia um homem parado na porta. Ele fumava um cigarro claro e a fumaça escapava de sua boca lentamente; porém, a cabeça dele estava baixa e ele usava um chapéu. Algo nele lhe parecia familiar, mas preferiu esperar que ele levantasse a cabeça.

"Minha mãe vai arrancar a cabeça dele com um feitiço se ele vier fumando pra cá."

Hermione ouviu Ron dizer baixo e seus olhos recaíram sobre Molly Weasley que já estava com a varinha na mão e olhava séria demais para o homem na porta. Entretanto, ele parecia saber que era melhor não entrar com o cigarro, fazendo-o desaparecer logo após dar uma longa tragada.

Levantou a cabeça, observando as pessoas no salão lhe fitando. Sorriu pelo canto esquerdo da boca, seus olhos cinza avaliando cada uma das pessoas. Soltou a fumaça devagar e colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça social chumbo, entrando no salão e dirigindo-se para perto das pessoas que estavam em pé.

Viu Ron sorrindo arteiro, Harry sorrir verdadeiramente feliz de vê-lo e... abaixou o rosto sorrindo. _Hermione Granger_. A garota do trio, a bruxa mais inteligente de todos os tempos, a sabe-tudo amiga de seu afilhado e namoradinha de Ronald Weasley. Porém, Sirius sabia que essa última afirmativa não estava correta, não mais.

"Sempre fazendo grandes entradas." Harry disse-lhe e Sirius apenas sorriu mais.

Hermione cruzou os braços desconfortável ao reconhecer quem era. Não esperava ver Sirius Black ali. Não que ele não devesse estar no casamento de Ron e Luna, mas porque as últimas notícias que tivera dele, é que estava em outro país, aproveitando a liberdade.

"Estava fumando, Harry, se Molly não gosta... bom, isso eu não posso mudar."

Viu-o piscar para Harry e cumprimentar Ron rapidamente com um aperto de mãos, então mordeu o lábio inferior quando ele virou em sua direção. Não o via há anos, se é que lembrava-se bem da última vez que o vira. O chapéu tampava parcialmente seus olhos cinza, mas Hermione conseguia ver exatamente que ele descia os olhos por todo seu corpo e voltava a seu rosto. Não gostou de tal inspeção.

"Continua o mesmo, não, Sirius?" Precisou dizer algo, Harry e Ron estavam achando engraçado seu desconforto com os olhares de Sirius.

"Já não posso dizer o mesmo, querida Hermione."

Viu as bochechas dela ficarem vermelhas, e o lábio inferior ser novamente atacado pelos dentes. Sorriu com isso. Lembrava que Hermione envergonhava-se fácil, mas não lembrava-se dela mordendo os lábios daquela forma; e com toda certeza, ela não sabia o quanto aquilo a deixava ainda mais chamativa para que a deixassem sem graça.

"Sempre engraçado."

Inclinou a cabeça como que em reverência e ouviu Harry e Ron rirem. Entretanto a morena não achou graça alguma, descruzando os braços e passando as mãos pelo vestido. Odiava que a deixassem sem graça, e aparentemente para Sirius aquilo era algo que ele realmente queria fazer.

"Deveria crescer um pouco, não acha? Um pouco velho para as mesmas brincadeiras de alguns anos atrás."

Sirius não gostava que mencionassem os anos anteriores a sua inocência. Porém, apenas ficou sério e deixou tal comentário passar, Hermione fora uma grande aliada para sua inocência e para seu retorno ao mundo, nunca poderia realmente ficar bravo com ela. Ela era como um pedaço de sua vida que nunca poderia deixar realmente para trás.

Ela pediu licença e afastou-se até a mesa onde Molly ainda olhava-o brava. Sorriu disso. Aquela mulher nunca mudaria. Voltou seus olhos cinza para Hermione Granger. Eram vinte anos de diferença de idade, quais Sirius esquecia constantemente pela inteligência e pelo nível rabugento que ela se comportava. A cada vez que a via, isso parecia aumentar.

Riu de si mesmo. A bruxa mais inteligente da época dela poderia se dar ao luxo de ser rabugenta o quanto quisesse. Virou-se para Harry e Ron, que conversavam algo sobre a lua de mel, Harry dando dicar para Ron sobre a Itália. Não prestou atenção na conversa, mas deu risada de alguns comentários de ambos.

Hermione odiava quando Sirius portava-se como um adolescente. Ficava tempos sem vê-lo e então, quando o via, ele estava sempre com as mesmas piadas, as mesmas conversas. Passou a mão pelo cabelo, arrumando-o novamente e olhou por cima do próprio ombro, vendo Sirius observando-a de canto de olho. Sorriu e virou-se para Ginny que falava algo sobre o vestido de Luna ser muito simples. Deu risada do desespero de Luna, não sabia se a loira queria um casamento naquelas proporções, mas sentia que Molly e Ginny não deveriam ter lhe dado muitas opções.

"Hermione, querida, importa-se de dançar com Neville?" Molly lhe perguntou baixo enquanto segurava sua mão que estava apoiada na mesa. Olhou-a sorrindo e mordiscando o lábio inferior.

"Não, Molly, sem problema algum."

Olhou para Neville que estava do outro lado da mesa prestando atenção na conversa de Luna e Ginny, e ria baixo quando a loira parecia pronta para se levantar e ir embora.

"Era isso ou teria que dançar com Sirius... e bem sei que vocês não se entendem."

Aquilo fez Mione olhá-la nos olhos claros. Não lembrava-se de quando não dera-se bem com Sirius, mas conseguia ver porque ela - e outras pessoas - pensavam que eles não se davam bem. Sirius sempre a provocava, e ela sempre respondia, e isso poderia durar vários minutos, fazendo pessoas rirem e outras se afastarem.

Respirou fundo, endireitando o corpo e olhando novamente por cima de seu próprio ombro para Sirius novamente. Ele a observava ainda daquele modo e desviou o olhar. Simplesmente entendia porque Molly lhe pedira para dançar com Neville, e tinha certeza que iria divertir-se com ele.

* * *

O ensaio de casamento foi incrivelmente divertido, e Hermione estranhou o quanto divertira-se como na época da escola. Seus amigos pareciam também estarem empolgados com a leveza que o clima estava. Molly brigou várias vezes com Ron por ele estar fazendo corpo mole na hora de dançar com Luna, mas a loira o salvou todas as vezes, fingindo que ele estava dançando bem e sorrindo mesmo que ele tenha pisado várias vezes em seus pés, machucando-os.

Hermione saiu do salão e observou a rua, já estava anoitecendo, passava um pouco das seis da tarde. Soltou os cabelos, sentindo-os escorrer por suas costas e respirou fundo. Precisava passar comprar comida para essa noite e ração para Crookshanks, que agora com a idade avançada só comia um tipo especial de ração. Olhou para os lados e viu que não passavam pessoas na rua aquela hora, e sendo um bairro próximo a Diagon Alley, poderia aparatar se ficasse escondida atrás de uma banca de jornal próxima.

Olhou para trás quando viu os outros saindo e despediu-se dele, acenando e dirigindo-se para a banca. Deu uma última olhada para seus amigos quando chegou a banca de jornal e viu Sirius observando-a, e fazendo uma reverência quando a viu olhando-os. Ela sorriu e mostrou a língua, como já fizera muitas vezes nesses anos, apenas arrancando um belo sorriso do moreno. Riu-se disso e aparatou, era hora de voltar a vida normal, a rotina.

* * *

Abriu os olhos e observou o teto de seu quarto por alguns minutos pensando no dia que teria. De certo modo poderia considerar que aquele dia era sua folga, teria apenas dois pacientes especiais para ver naquele dia e depois poderia cuidar de seus afazeres. Não que fosse muitos, mas ainda sim tinha algumas coisas para resolver.

Passou as mãos pelo rosto e sentou-se na cama sentindo um peso do outro lado da cama. Olhou para Crookshanks e sorriu, ele era seu fiel companheiro, seu único companheiro. Acariciou atrás da orelha direita dele e respirou fundo, sabia que ele não estava mais jovem como antes, e que não poderia mais brincar e andar pela casa como antes. Porém, gostava da calma que a idade lhe trouxera, e ao mesmo tempo não gostava, mostrava que ele logo partiria.

Levantou-se evitando pensar naquilo e puxou a toalha que deixava na cadeira do canto, indo para o banheiro e começando a higiene matinal. Seu dia seria calmo, mas precisava concentrar-se, focar-se em todas as coisas que precisava fazer e não em Crookshanks estar próximo de seus últimos dias ou no sorriso de Sirius Black que parecia voltar em sua mente há todos os momentos.

Olhou-se no espelho e respirou fundo enquanto prendia os cabelos em um coque rápido e frouxo, e lavou o rosto. Não via modos de Sirius ser diferente do que era, mas sabia e conhecia aquela modo de defesa. Sirius era um homem que gostava de ser sozinho, um homem que preferia ficar sozinho. E ela entendia disso. Hermione entendia como era estar sozinha, como era preferir ficar sozinha do que na companhia de pessoas inconvenientes.

Secou o rosto e olhou-se novamente no espelho, vendo como seu rosto tinha amadurecido muito nos últimos anos, mas ainda existiam traços daquela adolescente que enfrentara mortes e dores, e superara tudo isso para ser feliz e alguém ainda mais importante.

Talvez estar sozinho fosse sua opção, mas desde que estivera em seu último encontro, estar sozinha era sua melhor opção. Ao longo do tempo, seus dias pareceram que ficaram mais curtos, e seu pouco tempo parecia que era sugado por todo o resto. Lera uma vez em um artigo muggle que quanto menos tempo você tinha, era porque você tinha muito tempo livre. No começo não havia entendido, mas após algumas linhas, entendera perfeitamente. E ao longo do tempo fazia cada vez mais sentido.

Parecia que em seu tempo livre ocupava-se de coisas que parecia que sugavam ainda mais seu tempo. Se conseguia tempo livre para conhecer alguém então, suas horas voavam. Não que os assuntos fossem interessantes, não. Nem sempre conseguia manter a atenção nos assuntos que eles falavam, e raramente o jantar evoluía para a tão esperada volta pra casa acompanhada.

Não que não tivesse vontade de voltar acompanhada, mas não conseguia ser ver acompanhada de alguém que não conseguia prender sua atenção em algo interessante e criativo por mais de cinco minutos. Saiu do banho e colocou a toalha na cadeira e arrastou-a até a janela aberta, colocando-a no sol que entrava ainda timidamente. Respirou fundo olhando para a rua calma à sua frente. Adorava o modo como seus dias de folga pareciam começar devagar, dando oportunidade para que fizesse mais coisas, saísse mais, sorrisse mais. Mesmo que nem sempre fosse assim.

Olhou mais uma vez para Crookshanks e saiu do quarto, ainda de pijama, descendo as escadas e pensando no café da manhã; apesar de estar com preguiça de fazer café. Parou nos últimos degraus da escada e lembrou-se que abrira uma nova cafeteria no Diagon Alley. Respirou fundo e voltou pela escada, colocaria qualquer roupa, um óculos escuro, pegaria sua carteira e aparataria nessa cafeteria. Era mais fácil e prático que fazer um café da manhã só para si.

* * *

Sentiu o líquido descer amargo e frio por sua garganta. Odiava o gosto de café do dia anterior, mas não tinha encontrado nada limpo para fazer um novo café, e a preguiça era maior que a vontade. Apoiou o rosto no braço que estava no parapeito da janela e observou a rua do lado de fora. As pessoas ainda estavam acordando, ainda estavam saindo de suas casas. O sol começava a despontar por detrás dos prédios e Sirius sentia-o passar pelo concreto e bater em sua janela, entrando no apartamento, atingindo sua pele, esquentando-a.

Fechou os olhos. Estava sem camisa, sua pele clara sendo banhada pela luz quente lhe fez sorrir. Abriu os olhos devagar a viu a luz lhe atingindo, fazendo o desenho de sua tatuagem de um texto em elfico esquentar. Abaixou seu braço esquerdo e deixou que a luz o banhasse, esquentando também as tintas das tatuagens que cobriam aquele braço. Sorriu. Lembrava-se de porque, como e quando fizera cada uma delas, e lembrava-se de quantas pessoas lhe olharam torto na época.

Respirou fundo e deixou a caneca com café frio no parapeito, virando-se e saindo da janela, abandonando os raios quentes do sol. Precisava de café e de cigarros, estava apenas com mais um que fumaria agora. Não poderia deixar para mais tarde, sabia que seu mais tarde resultaria em não fazê-lo e ficaria irritado por não ter ido comprar cigarros. Acendeu o cigarro e encostou-se no balcão da cozinha, a mente começando a decidir-se por ir compra cigarro e café.

* * *

_continua..._


	3. Capítulo 2

**N.A.: **_Rá, aqui está o próximo capítulo. Espero que gostem... *-*_

_Agradecendo: **Tai, Mel, Kah e Tonks** vocês são umas lindonas!_

_Posto o próximo capítulo conforme as reviews, hein?_

_Sem betagem, sorry!_

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Hermione encostou no balcão e respirou fundo, adorava aquele cheiro. Era algo como lembrar de coisas boas, e ultimamente ela queria apenas lembrar-se de coisas boas, apenas das melhores coisas. Sua mente absorvia coisas demais, e nem sempre eram boas coisas. Respirou fundo, o cheiro forte de café parecia inundar cada poro do seu corpo, e aquilo a fez sorrir enquanto aguardava seu café ficar pronto.

Olhou em volta, seus olhos castanhos observando a cafeteria. Tudo novo, tudo reluzia. Sorriu disso enquanto via o balcão grande de mármore negro, as atendentes girando as varinhas e grandes máquinas de café funcionavam. As paredes eram de uma cor clara, que passava calma; porém, Hermione sabia que aquilo era um efeito psicológico que empresas, consultórios e algumas donas de casa bem informadas, usavam. Cores claras nos ambientes onde se mais concentram as pessoas é a melhor jogada para mantê-las calmas.

E ela sentia-se calma. Observou atentamente as pequenas mesas com apenas dois banquinhos não tão confortáveis; sorriu novamente. Era uma outra jogada, mesas pequenas e bancos incômodos para que as pessoas ficassem pouco tempo e então fossem embora, dando lugar a novas pessoas.

Viu que o lugar estava lotado, que tinham pessoas de todas as idades e que todas estavam com cafés e algumas com bolinhos nas mãos. Olhou na mesa ao fundo e viu alguém olhando-a e sorrindo. Por um momento, apenas observou-o e então quando ele tirou mechas do cabelo da frente dos olhos foi que Hermione viu os olhos cinza de Sirius Black a observarem-na.

"Aqui está."

Virou-se para o balcão e pegou o copo de isopor que a mulher estava lhe entregando, agradeceu e virou-se novamente, olhando-o. Ele ainda estava sorrindo e agora colocava um cigarro na boca, acendendo-o e soprado a fumaça para cima, esticando a mão e pegando a xícara de café. Ponderou alguns segundos se deveria ir ate ele ou apenas acenar e ir embora. Mas ele tomou essa iniciativa por ela, empurrando o banquinho oposto ao dele para que ela sentasse.

Hermione sorriu e sentou-se, colocando a borda do copo na boca e bebendo um pequeno gole do líquido quente.

"Bom dia, Hermione."

"Bom dia, Sirius."

Ambos sorriram. Sirius tragou longamente e soltou a fumaça para cima, vendo a garota observar a fumaça por alguns segundos. Não conseguia entender sua vontade de provocar Hermione Granger, mas parecia que era algo mais forte que ele.

"Acordada essas horas, Srta Granger?"

Herminou bebeu um gole de seu café antes de responder, sabia que ele estava a provocá-la, como sempre. Olhou-o séria, mas sem realmente estar, era extremamente cedo para que fosse ficar irritada.

"Posso perguntar o mesmo, não Sr. Black?"

Ele sorriu, e Hermione pode perceber que mesmo Sirius sorrindo, havia algo escondido no sorriso dele. Algo como uma certa tristeza, uma certa solidão. E ela sabia como era aquilo. Sabia como era exatamente sentir-se daquele modo, e não gostava de vê-la em outra pessoa.

Bebeu mais um gole do café e sorriu, ele estava terminando o cigarro e notou como os lábios dele encaixavam-se no filtro, e como o modo como ele tragava aquele pequeno pedaço de morte era sensual.

"Como andam os lençóis, Hermione?"

Sabia bem que logo essas conversas começariam, e não estranhou ao vê-lo sorrir de lado, como se soubesse que a deixara irritada. Acomodou-se um pouco mais no banquinho e sorriu, sabendo que aquilo o desarmaria.

"Como andam os _seus_ lençóis, Sirius Black?"

Sentia o rosto pegar fogo, e bebeu seu café para tentar disfarçar que ficar com vergonha. Porém, nada pagaria o rosto surpreso de Sirius Black.

O moreno sorriu após alguns segundos, tinha que dar créditos, a morena o pegara desprevenido e ele simplesmente ficara sem reação. Terminou de fumar o cigarro, colocando a gimba em um recipiente que lembrava um cinzeiro, mas com toda certeza não era. Viu-a beber mais alguns goles do café e imaginou que logo ela iria embora. Sorriu, precisava segurá-la ali apenas mais um pouco.

"Touché, Srta. Granger. Mas devo dizer, já que sua curiosidade é grande..."

"Não preciso saber, Sirius. Realmente não _quero_ saber."

Ambos riram, e Hermione terminou de tomar seu café, pronta para se levantar; entretanto Sirius segurou-a pela mão livre. Olhou dentro dos olhos cinza, tentando entender o porque daquele movimento repentino.

"Entendo seus motivos por não querer a dança comigo, Srta. Granger."

E lá estava, o sorriso enviesado, o brilho malicioso nos olhos cinza, mas também lá estava a tristeza, a solidão. Hermione sorriu e inclinou-se, não sabendo como reagir mais as brincadeiras, mas querendo deixar Sirius sem graça novamente.

"Porque te conheço, Sirius, apenas por isso."

Levantou-se e viu-o soltar sua mão. Sorriu para ele enquanto ajeitava a camiseta no corpo e jogava o copo vazio no lixo, seguindo para a saída. Gostava de Sirius, e ele irritá-la era algo bom, mas por vezes queria apenas que ele crescesse. Entretanto, aquele havia sido um encontro totalmente fora de sua rotina. E que lhe fizera bem. Era diferente poder soltar-se e ser alguém que conseguia lidar com Sirius Black.

Sirius observou-a sair da cafeteria e sorriu. Ali estava uma das mulheres mais complicadas, bonitas e interessantes de sua vida. Sabia que perdera todo o crescimento dela, que não vira como ela chegara a ser essa incrível mulher; mas tinha uma breve ideia. Lembrava-se de quando a vira pela primeira vez, de quando conversara com ela, mesmo com o olhar de julgamento e medo dela.

Ela era, e talvez sempre seria, a bruxa mais inteligente da época dela. Terminou seu café, levantando-se e seguindo para fora do estabelecimento, muitos olhares querendo ser discretos e falhando, seguindo-o para fora do estabelecimento. Por mais que anos tivessem passado, pessoas ainda temiam Sirius, e ele por vezes gostava, mas por vezes apenas queria que elas olhassem na outra direção.

Para Hermione e Sirius, parecia que estava faltando alguém.

* * *

Desceu do trem e observou atentamente as pessoas que passavam. Lembrava-se da agitação da estação de Londres, mas não lembrava-se de ter tantas pessoas querendo empurrá-lo para poderem passar. Arrumou a mala de viagem no ombro e seguiu a direção em que daria nos portões de saída. Não precisava procurar por ninguém, ninguém sabia de seu retorno. Saiu da confusão de pessoas e olhou ao redor, tendo certeza de que estava na direção certa.

Viu uma grande placa acima de sua cabeça com dois dizeres:

"Centro e Bilheteria."

Pegou a direção do Centro, sabendo bem que dali poderia pegar qualquer ônibus que conseguiria chegar em seu destino. E quando pisou fora da estação, pisando na calçada, foi que respirou calmo pela primeira vez. Puxou do bolso um elástico de cabelo e puxou os longos cabelos juntos, prendendo-os. Sabia que não estava calor, mas estava consideravelmente quente e não queria seu cabelo lhe incomodando novamente. Sorriu ao ver duas mulheres que passavam lhe fitar; uma delas sorrindo e a outra com receio.

Estava acostumado, as cicatrizes chamavam a atenção, e isso tinha seus privilégios e ao mesmo tempo, não. Sorriu e continuou seu caminho para o ponto de ônibus. Queria fazer surpresa, e sabia que chegando sem avisar e sem dar notícias há meses, surpreenderia a todos.

* * *

Não precisava ser bruxo para saber que aquela casa já não era mais a mesma. A fachada estava diferente, as janelas pareciam ter mudado de posição e a curvatura parecia, finalmente, arrumada. Parou alguns segundos apenas observando as janelas e as portas, vendo em pouco tempo uma mulher de cabelos avermelhados e brancos abrir a meia porta e sorrir abertamente, vindo em sua direção devagar.

Deixou a mala cair no chão de terra batida e abriu os braços, sentindo o caloroso abraço que somente Molly Weasley poderia dar. Sentia-se em casa, sentia-se bem novamente. E então ouviu seu nome ser dito daquela forma tão calorosa que somente sua família conseguiria lhe dizer.

"Remus Lupin."

Disse um homem saindo da casa e aproximando-se de Molly e Remus. Os dois sorriram para Arthur, fazendo-o sorrir ainda mais. Abraçou Remus, vendo-o mais velho do que lembrava da ultima vez, mas de algum modo, parecia melhor. Parecia que ele estava tão bem que Arthur pensou que ele poderia ter rejuvenescido.

"Vamos, Remus, entre."

Molly chamou-o, puxando-o pelo braço enquanto ele pegava a mala no chão. Via que a mulher não havia mudado nada, os olhos carinhosos continuavam, e a voz autoritária também. Via que a idade chegara para ela, assim como para Arthur e para ele, mas que ela parecia não deixar isso afetá-la de modo algum.

Entrou na casa e viu que a cozinha e a sala tinham mudado, estavam mais arrumada, mais... muggle. Sorriu olhando para Arthur, que olhava para os lados, orgulhoso das coisas novas que estavam presentes. Sorriu para ele e viu que Molly estava à pia, cortando algumas frutas e colocando-as em uma tigela.

"Salada de frutas?"

Remus negou brevemente com a cabeça e viu Arthur levantar a mão, como criança pequena, pedindo a salada de frutas. Sorriu disso e sentou-se, olhando para a forma como eles ainda eram carinhosos e amorosos mesmo depois de tanto tempo. Sentia falta disso, muita falta.

* * *

Sentou-se na mesa ao centro do restaurante e ajeitou a calça social, deixando a bolsa na cadeira vazia a sua esquerda, olhando para os lados. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que após anos se encontraria com ele. Quando chegara a casa dos Weasley, para o almoço de domingo, não conseguiu acreditar que Remus Lupin estava ali, de volta, sorrindo como sempre. Abraçou-o e após horas de conversa, combinaram de se encontrar, para que pudessem conversar mais e sobre outras coisas, afinal algumas conversas com Molly Weasley por perto não iriam render.

Viu-o entrar pelas portas e perguntar onde era sua mesa, vendo o host indicar. Sorriu. Os anos haviam sido gentis com Remus. Os olhos revelavam a idade, mas eram lindos, a cor âmbar brilhavam, a pele clara com leves rugas, os longos cabelos balançavam ao seu redor, a boca a sorrir timidamente como sempre.

"Olá."

"Oi."

Beijaram-se no rosto e sentaram-se, Hermione notando o quanto Remus sorria para si. Aquilo aqueceu seu coração de certa forma, aquele sorriso sempre aquecera seu coração, em momentos difíceis, em momentos de medo. Estava bem, estava feliz naquele momento, esticou a mão por cima da mesa e ele segurou seus dedos. Estava bem.

* * *

_continua..._


	4. Capítulo 3

**N.A.:** _Olá, pessoas lindas da minha vida. Sorry pelo atraso com esse capítulo, mas se soubessem a zona que esse mês foi... bom, não estou aqui para reclamar da minha vida, né?_

_Esse capítulo é muito mais uma introdução a ideia de uma parte da fic do que qualquer outra coisa. Por isso não pasmem, ok?_

_Sorry, mas fiz o máximo que eu consegui. xD_

___Agradecendo: **Kah, Tonks e gabs**, vocês são umas fofas!_

_Boa Leitura, pessoas!_

_**Nada aqui me pertence, apenas as situações que escrevo. Não ganho nada com essa fanfic, apenas comentários lindos e leitores maravilhosos.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Eles eram tudo um para o outro, e ainda mais quando estavam apenas eles naquele grande castelo, em épocas como o Natal. Sirius era um adolescente rebelde e que dizia não ligar a mínima para as épocas festivas, que não via propósito em tanta comemoração; entretanto, Remus via a verdade. Ele via o quanto Sirius sentia falta da tradição de Natal que nunca tivera. Via que mesmo ele ficando ali, Sirius ainda precisava de uma família.

Estava sentado em sua cama, Gryffindor em silêncio, como nunca ficava e ele via Sirius lendo um pergaminho enviado por James. Provavelmente dizia que ele os queria ali ou queria estar em Hogwarts com eles. De qualquer maneira, aquilo não ajudava em nada como Sirius sentia-se. Viu-o deixar a carta de lado e aproximar-se de si, abaixando seu livro e fazendo-o lhe olhar. Remus não gostava de ser interrompido quando lia, mas por Sirius naquele dia, não haveria problema.

"Então, creio que todos esses corredores vazios não lhe animem?"

Remus sabia que Sirius sempre estaria a lhe provocar, mas algumas frases que ele dizia, às vezes, eram cheias de duplo sentido.

"E para que, se apenas ficamos nós e alguns outros da Ravenclaw?"

O sorriso que Sirius dera para Remus dizia tudo, e o lobisomem tinha quase certeza de que aquilo não era algo tão bom. Viu-o levantar-se e sorrir ainda mais quando fechou seu livro e saiu da cama, seguindo-o para fora do quarto. Remus sabia que não seria uma boa ideia deixar Sirius sozinho para aprontar, mesmo com a escola vazia. Algo poderia dar errado. Seguiu-o em silêncio pelos corredores, e notou que mesmo com o silêncio e as tochas, a escola parecia mais sombria que o normal.

Talvez as épocas sombrias de mortes e desaparecimentos ajudassem no medo. E Remus não conseguia deixar de pensar em todas as famílias que estariam sofrendo naquele Natal. Virou um corredor atrás de Sirius, sabendo bem que ele acabaria na entrada do Salão Comunal da Ravenclaw, mas então foi jogado para trás.

Remus tentou dizer algo, mas Sirius segurou sua boca, o corpo dele prensado ao seu, empurrando-o para trás de uma estátua, no escuro. Por alguns segundos, tudo que Remus via era a massa de cabelos desorganizados e negros do amigo, e sentia-o empurrando contra as pedras frias da parede. Então, seus ouvidos captaram passos. Não conseguiu escutar vozes, mas eram três pessoas, e agora que estavam mais perto, Remus conseguiu ouvir suas vozes. Sirius virou-se e olhou em seus olhos, o lobisomem vendo as íris cinza brilharem marotas no escuro.

"Veja só isso."

Seu corpo todo estremeceu conforme Sirius falou baixo em seu ouvido. A voz rouca e baixa do amigo parecia que lhe enviara arrepios pela espinha, e Remus não soube reagir.

Viu Sirius girando o corpo, a mão segurando a varinha e apontando-a para frente, para onde passavam três quintanistas da Ravenclaw. Não registrou bem o que o moreno dissera, mas os gritos de sustos que elas deram poderia ter muito bem acordado metade do castelo. Porém, Remus estava mais preocupado com o que havia acabado de acontecer. E precisava entender o que fora aquilo.

* * *

Já se fazia dias que Sirius percebera que Remus estava estranho, quieto. Era como se não fosse o mesmo, apesar de que ele sempre fora o mais pensativo, o mais centrado. Arrumava o cabelo molhado no espelho do quarto quando observou-o pelo reflexo, sentado na cama, lendo a mesma página há meia hora.

"Eu acho que vou até a Floresta." Viu o amigo assentir sem olhá-lo e sem prestar atenção. "Matar algumas pessoas em sacrifício." Viu-o assentir novamente, e Sirius comprovou que ele não prestava atenção. "Transar com alguns cadáveres."

Os olhos âmbar de Remus levantaram-se rápidos para Sirius, e o amigo virou-se para olhá-lo. O moreno estava rindo e vira o amigo lhe mirar de forma estranha.

"Ahhh isso chamou sua atenção?"

Saiu da frente do espelho e parou ao lado da cama de Remus, o rapaz parecendo envergonhado de não estar prestando atenção ao que Sirius dizia.

"Estava pensando..."

"Não, você estava em outro plano astral." Sirius mexeu as mãos em deboche, balançando os dedos. "Conte, onde estava e com quem?"

Sirius viu como Remus ficara desconfortável com aquela situação e isso apenas lhe deu o incentivo necessário para pressionar o amigo. Sentou-se ao lado dele, vendo os cabelos castanhos longos caírem sobre seu rosto, mas não tampando sua visão.

"Então, ela é Gryffindor?"

"Não sei do que está falando, Sirius. Nem todo mundo pensa vinte e quatro horas em..."

"Sexo?"

Para Sirius, ver Remus daquele jeito era engraçado. Mas não estava gostando das esquivas do amigo. Aquilo parecia que não estava certo. Queria saber quem era a garota que virara a cabeça dele, e quando aquilo acontecera, pois não vira nada acontecer. Aproximou-se dele, abaixando a cabeça e aproximando seu rosto do dele, fazendo-o lhe fitar.

"Vamos, conte."

Viu-o olhar dentro de seus olhos, e o moreno conseguia sempre senti-se bem com isso. Era bom ter Remus a fitá-lo assim, ele sentia que não conseguiria mentir ou enganá-lo, e que Remus também não conseguiria. Olhou para os lábios dele, a língua passava pelo lábio inferior diversas vezes e ele simplesmente não estava entendendo o nervosismo de Remus.

Ele era um rapaz decente, inteligente, bonito e carinhoso com os amigos, não conseguia entender o nervosismo dele com as garotas. Aproximou ainda mais o rosto, sorrindo em ver Remus ainda mais desconfortável e afastando-se. Riu disso e aproveitou-se do momento, segurando Remus pelos ombros e empurrando-o na cama. O castanho esquivou-se e tentou se soltar, mas Sirius era forte, apesar da aparência magra.

O moreno prendeu Remus a cama, e começou a lhe fazer cócegas. Se não conseguiria arrancar dele quem era a garota, ao menos lhe tiraria aquela cara séria. Ambos riram por muito minutos, Sirius rindo da risada de Remus. E então jogou-se do lado dele na cama, deitando e observando como Remus ainda ria baixo, agora com lágrimas escorrendo do canto dos olhos.

"Você é... um idiota." Viu-o conseguir dizer devagar e riu disso.

"Você me ama, Remus, pare de negar."

Olhou-o sem saber que Remus estava lhe olhando e então seus rostos estavam perto, as bocas próximas demais, respirações chocando-se. Não soube bem o que fazer, mas estava levemente aflito com aquela aproximação. Sorriu. Não poderia negar que sabia que James e Remus era tudo que tinha, e que não conseguia ver-se sem eles. Seu mundo não parecia certo sem os amigos, mas aquilo... aquela aproximação, aquela sensação era... demais.

Levantou-se da cama dele rapidamente, ajeitando a roupa e olhando por cima do próprio ombro, vendo Remus passando as mãos pelo rosto. Talvez ele tivesse pensado a mesma coisa e agora sua cabeça também estivessem confusa. Sorriu e viu-o lhe olhando ainda deitado. Sirius conseguia se ver ao lado de Remus pelos próximos anos, afinal tinham apenas quinze anos e tinham a vida toda para ficarem juntos. Gostou da ideia, fosse como fosse.

* * *

Sentou-se em sua mesa e ficou a observar os papéis a sua frente. Ficara até tarde no restaurante com Remus, e agora estava com sono. Havia esquecido como a companhia dele era ótima, como ele era tímido e atencioso, sério e divertido. Já se faziam anos desde que tivera uma oportunidade de conversar livremente com Remus. Sentira falta, e vira que ele também sentira a sua. Recostou-se em sua cadeira de couro antigo e pensou sobre suas conversas com Remus, e como ele sempre evitava lhe dizer como andava o coração. Parecia que o assunto tornava-se proibido quando virava-se a mesa para ele, mas o lobisomem não via problema em que ela falasse sobre a vida amorosa dela. E isso a intrigava, fazendo com que ficasse a pensar em quem poderia ocupar o coração de Remus de tal modo, que ele não conseguisse falar.

Pensou que talvez ele tivesse conhecido alguém em suas viagens pelo mundo, mas sempre vira Remus sozinho, sempre distante, como se esperasse por alguém. Tinha quase que certeza que havia alguém no passado de Remus, e que esse alguém ainda conseguia fazer com que aquele coração de lobisomem batesse mais rápido.

Queria descobrir quem era, queria saber quem o deixava tão constrangido. Começou a vasculhar em sua mente pessoas do passado dele que poderiam significar tanto. Via Sirius, James, Lily... Em sua mente, Hermione apenas conseguia ver aquelas pessoas que mesmo após anos poderiam significar tanto para o moreno. Sabia que não poderia ser Lily, ela era esposa de James, e que não poderia ser James, Remus quase não tocava em seu nome; porém havia aquele de quem ele sempre falava.

Por um momento Hermione fitou sua porta e pensou enquanto soltava os cabelos. Existia uma pessoa, mas por algum motivo ela não conseguia vê-los juntos. E então começou a pensar, abrir a mente para tal possibilidade. Sirius sempre sorria quando o assunto era Remus, ou sua época em Hogwarts. Passou a língua pelos lábios e sorriu. Talvez a possibilidade fosse absurda em seu início, mas qualquer um que parasse para analisar, veria que aquilo poderia muito bem ser real. Muito real.

* * *

_continua..._


	5. Capítulo 4

**N.A.:** _OLÁ, povo lindo demais desse ano de 2013!_

_Sim, eu sei que deveria ter postado esse capítulo ano passado, mas quem acompanha meu facebook pessoal (Kalpurnia Fla) e meu do fandom (Fla Cane) sabe que estou penando muito para escrever minhas fics HP, mas que parece que comecei a conseguir novamente. Sorry pelo atraso, tentarei não deixar acontecer novamente._

_Obrigada: **Gabs e Tonks**, vocês são umas lindas por comentarem. E as pessoas que colocaram a fic no alerta, mas não comentaram, please, please, comentem?_

_Sorry, sem betagem!_

_Boa Leitura, povo!_

******Quase nada aqui me pertence, apenas as situações que escrevo. Não ganho nada com essa fanfic, apenas comentários lindos e leitores maravilhosos.**_  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Entrou na loja olhando para os lados, procurando a atendente. Queria provar a última vez sua roupa, deixar combinado o dia e sair o mais rápido. Não tinha tempo, não tinha paciência e muito menos estava com humor para aquilo. A noite passada durara além da conta com pensamentos sobre o que pensara sobre Sirius e Remus, e isso lhe rendera alguns sonhos. E os sonhos a acordavam de pouco em pouco tempo.

Conseguia visualizar exatamente o relacionamento deles, conseguia entender a necessidade de cada um deles pelo outro, mas ainda assim, algo parecia não encaixar. Achou a atendente no canto da loja, ela vasculhava alguns armários e puxava algumas etiquetas, observando o que estava escrito e retornando para dentro do espaço.

"Bom dia, vim fazer a última prova do vestido do casamento de Luna Lovegood. Hermione Granger."

A atendente olhou-a por cima do ombro e sorriu, sem parar de mover as mãos pelos tecidos.

"Oh, bom dia, só um momento que você é a segunda a pedir as vestes desse casamento."

Hermione arqueou a sobrancelha e viu a atendente voltar sua atenção aos tecidos, e pensou em se virar para procurar pela loja quem estaria ali, mas então um cheiro de madeira, cigarro e menta inundaram seus sentidos. Era como um dia chuvoso e um local fechado. Um cheiro forte e envolvente, duro e inflexível. Não precisou procurar mais, apenas respirou fundo e cruzou os braços, lembrando-se de quando ele mesmo lhe dissera que ela cruzava os braços em forma de defesa do próprio corpo.

"Bom dia, Doutora Granger."

Respirou fundo e passou a língua pelos lábios rapidamente.

"Bom dia, Sirius."

E ela sentiu. Sentiu que ele sorria, aquele sorriso forte, emblemático, sorrateiro e maléfico. O sorriso marca registrada de Sirius Black.

Sirius conseguia exatamente o que queria, quando queria e porque queria. Gostava de provocar Hermione, era algo que para ele, era mais forte que qualquer coisa, mais forte que qualquer sentimento, e lhe fazia bem. Ouvira na voz dela o incomodo da proximidade, mas sabia que ela estava sorrindo.

"Veio pegar seu vestido?"

Ele passou para seu lado e sorriu enquanto colocava as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans velha e rasgada que estava usando. Hermione olhou-o por algum tempo antes de responder. Ele era simplesmente irritante, mas conseguia ser um dos homens mais bonitos que ela já vira. E o pensamento de que ele e Remus tinham algo, ou tiveram algo, a deixava com a respiração acelerada. Hermione sabia que Sirius não deixaria esse tipo de reação passar desapercebido.

"Última prova, e você?"

Viu-a ficar com o pescoço avermelhado, e o rosto também, algo que ela vira ou pensara estava lhe incomodando e ele queria saber o que era.

"Já vim pegar, não gosto de colocar e tirar minha roupa sem ter algo em troca por isso."

Hermione balançou a cabeça levemente, ele não conseguia dizer nada sem provocá-la. Por vezes chegava a ser engraçado, mas em sua maioria, irritava-a. Viu que ele estava sorrindo, um modo que ela já havia visto antes, mas tinha algo mais. Algo que ela não conseguiu identificar de imediato.

"Trabalhará hoje?"

Ele perguntou curioso de verdade, afinal, queria cercá-la, queria conversar com ela e provocá-la até arrancar a verdade por detrás daquele olhar, daquela reação anterior.

"Turno da noite. Porque?"

Nesse momento a moça entregou um grande cabide com proteção plástica para a roupa para Sirius e um vestido creme, devidamente esticado, passado e alinhado, para Hermione. A morena o pegou, sorrindo para Sirius e vendo que ele não movia-se para ir embora.

"Vá lá, quero ser o primeiro a vê-la vestida com ele."

Hermione girou os olhos e seguiu na direção das cabines onde pudesse experimentá-lo. Sabia que Sirius faria piadas sobre o vestido, mas não poderia ficar ali por muito mais tempo, tinha coisas a fazer e precisava sair logo. Trocou-se o mais rápido possível, não querendo que Sirius resolvesse fazer uma brincadeira de mal gosto e abrir a cortina.

E quando olhou-se no espelho concordou novamente que Luna tinha péssimo gosto para muitas coisas, menos para os vestidos do casamento. Era divino. A cor realçava sua pele clara, as alças largas caiam levemente dos ombros, o busto aparecia na medida certa, a cintura não era apertada em exagero e o caimento após a cintura lembrava vestidos de princesa de contos de fadas. Hermione sorriu e soltou os cabelos.

"Doutora Granger, devo mandar uma equipe de resgate?"

Riu baixo. A voz dele estava perigosamente perto e ela não queria que ele entrasse ali de modo algum. Puxou a cortina de lado, saindo da cabine e mostrando-se para Sirius e para a atendente, que sorriu largamente, gostando do próprio serviço.

Ouviu vagamente que a atendente perguntava para Hermione sobre estar justo ou não, mas não registrou nada mais que isso. Seus olhos cinza observavam atentamente a mulher dentro do vestido. Ela estava linda. A cor do vestido era perfeita para o tom de pele dela, e o vestido revelava o suficiente de pele e carne para que atiçasse sua curiosidade. Viu os pequenos pés dela por debaixo do tecido e achou graça que ela remexia os dedos desconfortável por estar descalça. Subiu seus olhos novamente e deteve-se no rosto dela. Ela sorria. E sorria de um jeito que Sirius não lembrava-se de ver tão frequentemente.

Apoiou-se em uma arara e continuou sua observação ao rosto dela. Hermione era uma mulher bonita, mas Sirius sabia que por detrás de toda aquela beleza, havia uma solidão. Uma solidão que ele bem conhecia. Uma solidão que dava-se ao fato de que todos ao redor não tinham a miníma ideia do que era, e ela afundava-se ainda mais. E então ela o olhou, mesmo que a atendente não tivesse parado de falar ainda. Os olhos castanhos lhe miraram com força e atenção, e pela primeira vez Sirius sentiu-se despido, vulnerável, pego de surpresa.

Era como se ele não esperasse que o olhasse. E talvez ele não estivesse mesmo esperando, ele estava olhando-a desde que saíra da cabine e odiava sentir os olhos dele por seu corpo, como se estivesse tocando-a. Mas era a primeira vez que via os olhos dele dentro dos seus. Via cada tristeza, decepção, mágoa e solidão dentro das íris cinza, e sabia que eram apenas reflexos das suas, iguais as suas. Engoliu em seco, era pesado o olhar, mas sustentaria até que ele desistisse. Queria ser a mais forte, ao menos uma vez.

Abaixou os olhos e molhou os lábios com a ponta da língua. Ela o vencera. Sorriu enquanto observava-a de cabeça baixa, sabendo que seus olhos ficavam parcialmente visíveis assim.

"Café?"

Perguntou quando a atendente parou de falar. Viu Hermione assentir rapidamente e virar-se para voltar a cabine. Vira que as costas dela quando o cabelo balançou, e ela estava praticamente de fora no vestido, as pequenas cicatrizes brilhavam fortes na pele clara dela. Poucos minutos depois Hermione saia novamente com a roupa normal e entregava o vestido para a mulher que o esperava com os braços estendidos. Não prestou atenção a conversa, precisava sair dali, fumar, levá-la para tomar um café e garantir que ela não mais lhe olharia daquele modo. Ou sabia que o estrago que ela havia feito com aquele único olhar, ficaria ainda maior e mais fundo.

* * *

_continua..._


	6. Capítulo 5

**N.A.: **_Hey, povo mais lindo da face da Terra. Cá está mais um capítulo dessa fic que estou adorando escrever. Bom, Dark Star não está sendo tão fácil, vou confessar, as personagens são mais complexas e tem sentimentos, e eu acabo levando mais tempo pra escrever... mas acho que estou conseguindo o resultado que queria._

_Agradecendo: **gabs, karinapira, Afrodite, Kah e Lady**, vocês são umas lindas, adoro cada comentário de vocês, de verdade!_

_Sem betagem, amores, sorry!_

_Boa Leitura, povo!_

******Quase nada aqui me pertence, apenas as situações que escrevo. Não ganho nada com essa fanfic, apenas comentários lindos e leitores maravilhosos.**_  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Como tudo em sua vida, Sirius viu mais esse momento como um momento de reflexão sobre o que não fazer. Estava em pé, próximo a porta de saída do salão, observando cada um dos convidados e o noivo girando e balançando a noiva. Era engraçado, era bonito, e definitivamente, era algo que ele não faria. Puxou o maço do bolso interno do terno e colocou um na boca, acendendo-o e ouvindo Molly reclamar ao longe. Riu disso.

Por mais que falasse que eles seriam felizes juntos, Sirius não conseguia imaginar-se em algo como acordar todos os dias ao lado da mesma pessoa. Ou tomar café da manhã com a mesma pessoa por mais sessenta ou setenta anos. Não. Aquilo eram para as pessoas que conseguiam e aguentavam a rotina, ele não tinha a menor pretensão ou vontade.

Tragou o cigarro e correu os olhos pelos convidados. Muitos cabelos loiros e vermelhos por todo o salão. Ambas as famílias estavam em peso naquele lugar. Sorriu ao encontrar na pista de dança quem ele queria. Lá estava Doutora Hermione Jean Granger a dançar sorrindo abertamente com Neville. Ela parecia liderar a dança, e o pobre rapaz deixava, sem ter muitas alternativas.

Sirius sabia bem que ela estaria bonita, a tinha visto na loja no dia da prova da roupa, mas não imaginara que no casamento ela fosse estar tão deslumbrante. Tragou mais uma vez enquanto via-a balançar a cabeça devagar para Harry, os cabelos presos firmemente no topo da cabeça, sem fio algum fora do lugar. O batom vermelho que destacavam os olhos castanhos, pintados de forma suave. E o vestido que balançava conforme ela se movia. A leveza do tecido proporcionou um certo desespero para as mentes mais aguçadas, ele prendia-se as curvas dela, mas não a ponto de revelar tanto.

Olhou-a até que a viu lhe olhar. Aqueles olhos que o desarmaram na loja, aqueles olhos que o analisaram friamente durante o café. Aqueles olhos que agora desviam dos seus, mas sem grande vontade. Aqueles olhos solitários. Jogou o restante do cigarro no chão, pisando e entrando no salão, indo até a pista de dança.

"Neville, poderia, por gentileza, tirar as mãos de cima da mulher mais desejada desse salão?"

Todos os amigos que estavam em volta riram, inclusive Neville, mas Hermione não achou a mínima graça na brincadeira. Como sempre.

"Simplesmente idiota, Sirius."

Hermione comentou, fazendo menção de sair da pista, pois Neville a tinha realmente soltado, dando espaço para Sirius. Porém, o moreno bloqueou sua passagem. Olhou-o nos olhos.

"Hermione, esse deve ser o jeito mais delicado que Sirius saiba de pedir para dançar com você."

Luna comentou enquanto ainda dançava com Ron, que concordou balançando a cabeça. Hermione olhou o casal de forma brava, mas olhou para Harry e Ginny e os viu balançando a cabeça também, concordando com o que a noiva havia dito.

Virou seus olhos castanhos para os cinza dele. Ele estava bem a sua frente e foi preciso levantar levemente a cabeça para observá-los. Ele estava com aquele sorriso marca registrada no canto esquerdo da boca, e os olhos brilhavam de forma violenta. Respirou fundo e assentiu curtamente, vendo-o retirar as mãos do bolso da calça social.

Não conseguia gostar da ideia de estar perto demais de Sirius em um lugar público, sendo alvo fácil de qualquer deboche ou brincadeira dele. Mas lhe daria esse voto de confiança. Sentiu-o circular sua cintura com a mão esquerda, e segurar sua mão esquerda com a direita dele. E ele a guiou. Sabia que assim seria. Com Neville era fácil impor-se, mas com Sirius seria simplesmente impossível.

E ele a guiou com maestria. Ele a puxava, empurrava, rodava e fazia gracejos, sempre para os outros, nunca olhando-a. E então ele a olhou. Hermione sabia que Sirius era um dos rapazes, que na verdade, ele nunca cresceria, apesar da idade. Mas ela ainda via aquela tristeza que equiparava-se com a sua nas íris cinza, e queria compará-la, queria colocá-la ao lado da sua e ver se elas combinavam. Ele sorriu enquanto balançavam calmos de um lado para o outro.

"Divertindo-se?"

Assentiu, ele riu.

"E planejando o seu?"

Aquela pergunta lhe pegara desprevenida e ela sabia que escondia uma maldade por detrás das letras.

"Não namoro, Sirius, porque estaria a planejar meu casamento?"

Ele a segurou apenas com uma mão, fazendo-a girar fora do eixo deles e puxando-a com outro giro.

"Porque é isso que mulheres fazem em casamentos das amigas: planejam os dela."

Ela recostou a mão no ombro dele, sorrindo e balançando a cabeça.

"Está generalizando."

Ele riu e esbarrou em Harry de propósito, fazendo o sobrinho rir e Ginny olhá-lo de cara feia, como quem não tivesse gostado nada daquela brincadeira.

"Você o faz a todo momento..."

"Se refere-se a você, sim, o faço. Agora as outras pessoas, não."

Cortou-o no meio da frase. Já sabia qual seria o discurso dele e queria poupar-se de ter que escutá-lo novamente.

"Entendo. Então eu sou um dos homens que você generaliza."

Assentiu, olhando Ron e Luna com as testas encostadas, as bocas sorrindo juntas, os olhos fechados. Eles estavam tão felizes e tão centrados que mesmo que o salão pegasse fogo, tudo estaria bem.

"Podemos ter isso."

Olhou-o rapidamente quando o ouviu lhe dizer baixo isso. O rosto estava parcialmente sério, os olhos estavam semi-cerrados e a boca não estava repuxada no canto esquerdo. Ele estava falando sério; porém, Hermione não conseguia registrar aquilo.

"O quê?"

"Sim, aquilo."

Sirius apontou para Ron e Luna, e Hermione não conseguiu acreditar. Ele conseguia ver nos olhos dela como ela não estava crendo em suas palavras. Embalou-a na música calma que havia começado há segundos, puxando-a para mais perto.

"E porque teríamos aquilo?"

Questionou baixo, sentindo a voz tremula. Sirius falava coisas desconexas e sérias, nos momentos em que as pessoas mais esperavam que ele fosse brincar. Ela desejou que ele estivesse brincando agora.

"Testas encostadas, mãos dadas, corpos juntos, sorriso no rosto..." Aproximou seu rosto do dela, sua boca roçando levemente contra a linha do maxilar dela até a orelha, vendo-a se arrepiar. "É tão simples termos isso..." Colou seu corpo ao dela. Sentia-a com a respiração curta e acelerada, sentia o coração dela batendo contra seu peito. "Após umas duas ou três horas de sexo."

E foi aquilo. Não sabia que ela irritaria-se tão fácil ou tão violentamente, mas quando ela afastou o corpo do seu, olhando-o de forma raivosa, e saindo da posta de dança, é que soube que havia passado dos limites. Conseguia ver pela forma como os olhos dela ficaram escuros, que ela havia sido magoada com suas palavras. Sirius escorreu os dedos pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os e olhou para porta do salão, vendo-a com o casaco e a pequena bolsa na mão, indo embora. Aquela cena deixou-o de algum modo triste, mas deixou-o ainda mais perturbado pelo do que sentira ao vê-la triste. Balançou a cabeça, precisava de outro cigarro.

* * *

Os saltos bateram no assoalho de sua sala e seus joelhos bateram de encontro com o chão. Sentia o peito apertado e os olhos ardendo, como se fosse chorar. Entretanto, Hermione sabia que não iria chorar. Não, ela estava com raiva, e a raiva sempre lhe fazia isso. Estava com raiva de si, que por meros segundos, se deixara levar, se deixara acreditar que Sirius Black poderia querer algo sério, algo que envolvesse sentimentos por mais de algumas horas.

Balançou a cabeça e escutou o leve miado de Crookshanks em sua cama. Sirius fazia jogos perigosos e Hermione sempre caia. Por alguns segundos chegou a acreditar que ele sim queria mais, queria aquilo que eles viam em Ron e Luna. Mas ele apenas queria persuadi-la para a cama, para a longa lista de conquistas dele. Respirou fundo. Era mais simples que ele e Remus ficassem juntos do que ela voltar a sentir algo por ele.

Seus músculos do pescoço arderam e ouviu um leve estalar dos ossos quando sua cabeça levantou rapidamente após esse pensamento. Ela estava gostando de Sirius.

* * *

_continua..._


	7. Capítulo 6

**N.A.: **_Hey, chegamos ao final do mês e cá está a att da fic! *-* _

_Minha fic HP que mais dá trabalha, mas que eu amo demais! Demais da conta!_

_Agradecendo: **Tonks, gabs, karinepira e Kah**, adoro os comentários, meninas, obrigada!_

_Pessoas que colocaram a fic no **alerta/favorito**, mas ainda não comentaram... por favor, comentem, é tão bom saber o que vocês pensam!_

_Sem betage, sorry, amores!_

_Boa Leitura, povo!_

******Quase nada aqui me pertence, apenas as situações que escrevo. Não ganho nada com essa fanfic, apenas comentários lindos e leitores maravilhosos.**_  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

_Um_.

Tomou seu café e tragou o cigarro com força tentando ao menos pensar diferente do que estava pensando. Mas era impossível, ao vê-la sair daquele modo na noite anterior, deixara Sirius triste, deixara Sirius pensativo. Ele não entendia o porque de não conseguir parar de visualizar os olhos brilhantes dela ao dizer que poderiam ter o que Ron e Luna tinham. Ela realmente havia pensado que era... balançou a cabeça e tragou novamente, soltando a fumaça pra cima. Precisava parar de se preocupar com algo tão sem importância.

_Dois_.

Derrubou o garfo no chão e observou-o por um momento. Já era o segundo garfo que caia de seu prato e aquilo estava deixando-o irritado de verdade. Sirius raramento fazia alguma refeição elaborada sozinho no apartamento, mas aquele dia ele quiser parar de pensar em tudo e decidira cozinhar; como há anos não fazia. E lembrara-se de uma antiga paixão que era cozinhar e comer uma boa comida. Porém, sua mente voltara aos olhos de Hermione naquela noite. Os olhos dela lhe disseram mais do que já ouvira alguém falar.

Os olhos castanhos dela lhe mostraram tanta solidão e tanta esperança que Sirius achou que nunca mais conseguiria esquecer aquilo.

Respirou fundo e abaixou-se, pegando o garfo, jogando-o na pia e puxando outro da gaveta mais próxima. Talvez fosse necessário que ficasse com a mente mais ocupada, com os pensamentos focados em outras coisas e não em seus sentimentos. Sirius não precisava daquilo. Não agora, e nem mesmo nunca.

_Três_.

Ouviu o sino da pequena Igreja bater dez vezes indicando o horário, e olhou a lua. Já estava andando há horas e agora a noite cobria toda a cidade. Sirius não sabia bem o que fazer, ou se deveria fazer algo, mas precisava andar. Seu apartamento havia tornado-se opressor nos últimos dias, forçando-o a pensar. Porém, agora, ali na rua, não via muita diferença. Parecia que sair, ver pessoas, coisas, tudo remetia-se a pensar nela. E Sirius não entendia o que havia de tão especial nos olhos tristes de Hermione Granger.

Acabou com um maço de cigarros e parou para comprar outro, ficar irritado estava fazendo com que fumaçasse o dobro, e isso não era bom. Não apenas para seu pulmão ou seu dinheiro, mas para sua mente. Sirius sabia que apenas fumava daquele modo quando precisava tomar uma decisão, e ele não queria pensar em que decisão tomar.

Acendeu o primeiro cigarro do novo maço, o vento batendo fraco contra seu corpo, assoviando nos andares mais altos dos prédios cinza que o cercavam. Sirius conhecia a paisagem urbana da cidade, mas hoje ela parecia como seu apartamento: opressora. Andou até encontrar uma pequena praça, sentando em um dos bancos, prendendo com mais força o cachecol no pescoço. Noites frias, dias quentes. Sirius já havia desistido de tentar entender o clima do mundo.

Respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça. Para onde olhasse no parque haviam casais apaixonados. Era como se tudo estivesse lhe dizendo que ele era um imbecil e que magoara alguém muito importante pra ele. E de certo modo, ele sabia. Sirius sabia perfeitamente o tamanho da besteira que fizera, mas não poderia ficar a preocupar-se com isso para sempre, ela esqueceria. E no mesmo momento em que pensara nisso, ele sabia ser mentira, e já havia tomado uma decisão.

* * *

Jogou as pastas por cima de sua mesa e espalmou as mãos no tampo, inclinando-se e fechando os olhos. Seu pescoço estava dolorido, e seu ombro direito parecia latejar. Precisava esticá-lo, relaxar aquele músculo. Girou o pescoço para os lados e ouviu o pequeno estalo que ele dera, mesmo sabendo que aquilo não era bom. A dor no ombro pareceu diminuir, mas Hermione sabia que logo ela voltaria. Tencionou os músculos do pescoço e moveu o ombro com força para cima, a dor a fez fazer uma careta.

"Parece estar sentindo dor."

Abriu os olhos tão rápido e virou o pescoço com força, sentindo que a dor agora era ainda maior do que antes. Engoliu em seco. Mirou-o séria, não acreditando que ele tivera coragem de procurá-la após o que acontecera no casamento de Ron e Luna.

"O que quer, Sirius?"

Ele entrou em seu consultório, e Hermione fez questão de dar a volta na mesa, mantendo distância dele. Não queria ter que lidar com a proximidade e a infantilidade de Sirius ao mesmo tempo.

"Vou levar isso como um 'sim, estou brava com você', Doutora."

Hermione cruzou os braços e sentiu o ombro repuxando de dor, apesar de não querer demonstrar isso para ele. Esperou pacientemente que ele lhe dissesse o motivo de estar ali, e ela esperava de verdade que não fosse para fazer mais brincadeiras sobre o que tinha acontecido.

"Veja, você está tornando isso difícil pra mim." Sirius sorriu ao vê-la levantar a sobrancelha direita. "Eu preciso me redimir e você bancando a durona não está ajudando, sabe que figuras de autoridade comigo não funcionam."

"Sirius, diga logo o que tem pra dizer e me deixe voltar ao meu turno?"

Ele respirou fundo, as mãos nervosas correndo para dentro do bolso da calça social negra que ele estava usando. A camisa branca aberta nos primeiros dois botões se esticou quando ele pareceu puxar ar desnecessário para falar o que tinha para falar.

"Me desculpe."

E a tensão poderia ser cortada com uma faca. Hermione estava perplexa por ouvir aquilo da boca de Sirius Black, e Sirius estava perplexo por realmente ter falado aquilo por uma situação que ele julgara no momento certa e engraçada. Segundos se passaram e Hermione descruzou os braços, sentindo-se levemente sem reação.

"Bem, Sirius, acredito então que estamos resolv..."

"Passo pegá-la às oito?"

"O quê?" Ele a havia interrompido e ela não entendera o que ele queria dizer com aquela pergunta.

"Jantar. Você ainda come, que eu sei. E eu preciso me redimir de algum modo."

O sorriso que Sirius estava esboçando era aquele que Hermione conhecia como marca registrada dele, mas os olhos contavam aquela outra história. Ali não existia malícia, não existia maldade. Apenas solidão, tristeza e o leve desespero de ser aceito por alguém, mesmo que Sirius nunca fosse falar algo como aquilo. Engoliu em seco.

"Certo. Às oito. Na minha casa."

A fala pausada dela fez Sirius rir enquanto assentia e saia do escritório. Sirius sabia estar arriscando coisas demais fazendo aquilo, mas três dias pensando, remoendo, conversando sozinho foram suficientes para saber que algo não estava certo com relação a Hermione, e ele precisava descobrir o que essa bruxa tinha, e o que ela estava fazendo com ele.

* * *

Abriu os olhos devagar e não lembrava-se quando os tinha fechado. Notou que algo estava diferente, a luz já não estava acessa, e algo estava levemente pressionando seu lado esquerdo. Desceu seus olhos levemente e um sorriso brotou leve em seus lábios finos. Não lembrava-se de quando tinha deitado de lado no sofá e muito menos quando ela havia encaixado-se em seu corpo e dormido também, mas lá estavam e Sirius ainda não conseguia acreditar.

Engoliu em seco e suprimiu a vontade de sair correndo dali, puxando o pequeno corpo dela para junto do seu e aninhando-a em seu peito. Fechou novamente os olhos enquanto arrumava uma posição confortável para sua cabeça. Amanhã eles resolveriam com as consequências daquilo. Por enquanto, estava ótimo daquele modo.

* * *

_continua..._


	8. Capítulo 7

**N.A.: **_Hey, cá está a att da fic!_

_Meninas, amo os comentários de vocês, de verdade!_

_Pessoas que colocaram a fic no **alerta/favorito**, mas ainda não comentaram... por favor, comentem, é tão bom saber o que vocês pensam!_

_Sem betagem, sorry!_

_Boa Leitura, povo!_

******Quase nada aqui me pertence, apenas as situações que escrevo. Não ganho nada com essa fanfic, apenas comentários lindos e leitores maravilhosos.**_  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Despertou devagar, mas assustada, algo estava terrivelmente diferente. Não estava dormindo em sua cama, e muito menos estava sozinha. Abriu os olhos devagar vendo que ele estava ali, à sua frente, dormindo com os cabelos caindo levemente nos olhos e um braço debaixo do rosto. A boca estava semi-aberta, os olhos moviam-se devagar por detrás das pálpebras em algum sonho e a respiração era de certo modo acelerada.

Mordeu o lábio e pensou, talvez não devesse acordá-lo, mas tinha que sair dali, precisava ir ao banheiro, lavar o rosto, fazer um café. Pensar. Precisava pensar em como acabaram ali. Moveu-se devagar, fazendo o máximo possível para não apoiar-se nele para sair do sofá e teve que usar o encosto como apoio, e depois pulá-lo.

Assim que saiu do sofá, Hermione balançou a cabeça e achou que era coisa demais apenas para não acordar Sirius; mas agora já tinha feito. Foi em direção ao banheiro, a mente trabalhando rapidamente em o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior.

_Ele havia passado em sua casa, não haviam conversado muito enquanto seguiam para o restaurante, e Hermione viu aquilo como um bom sinal. Mas estava com a cabeça há mil, não queria pensar nas possibilidades do fim da noite, pois afinal estava apenas indo jantar com Sirius. Sirius Black. Padrinho de Harry. Ex-Prisioneiro de Azkaban. Ex-Fugitivo. Ex-Galã de Hogwarts. Ex-Algo de Remus._

_Hermione evitou a todo custo sentir o rosto pegar fogo quando pensou em Sirius e Remus juntos, algo como homens a dividirem um beijo a deixava com um frio na barriga, um ansiedade desconhecida. Respirou fundo e entrou no restaurante indicado, assustando-se que a noite corria fácil e agradável. De algum modo Sirius soubera se comportar. Ele a trara bem, não fizera péssimas piadas de péssimo gosto. Não a deixara sem graça, com raiva ou querendo ir embora._

_E naquele exato momento em que vão embora, cada um para sua casa, é que Hermione sentiu um aperto. Aquele aperto que se sente quando está em ótima companhia, e ela precisa ir embora. O aperto que a fez oferecer café, e eles tomaram conversando na sala. O aperto que o fez sentar-se ao lado dela no sofá após a segunda xícara de café - pois Sirius também sentia aquele aperto, mesmo que nunca fosse admitir. O aperto que fez com que Hermione sorrisse muito, e Sirius a tocasse no rosto várias vezes. O aperto que a fez dormir no meio de uma frase e apoiar-se em Sirius. O aperto que o fez deitá-la no sofá e ficar deitado, quando ela o segurou e sorriu respirando fundo._

Lavou o rosto e as lembranças pareceram mais claras. Claro, não havia problema algum em Sirius ter dormido em seu sofá, quantas outras vezes Ron, Harry ou até mesmo um dos Gêmeos fizera isso? Mas Sirius era... diferente. Secou o rosto e escovou os dentes, evitando olhar-se no espelho e ver estampado ali que a solidão levara o melhor de ambos, e eles não queriam que a noite passada acabasse com cada um em uma cama fria e solitária.

Ouviu barulho na sala e soube que Sirius estava acordado. Terminou de escovar os dentes e saiu do banheiro, sua mente trabalhando em todas as possíveis frases com que poderia começar o dia. Mas infelizmente não conseguia pensar em nenhuma boa o suficiente.

Sirius ouviu som de passos leve contra o assoalho de madeira e sorriu, sabendo bem quem vinha em sua direção. Viu Hermione aparecer pelo pequeno corredor, a camiseta da noite anterior trocada, ela agora vestia uma camiseta um pouco mais larga, parecendo que havia sido lavada vezes demais. O cabelo estava preso para cima, solto em alguns cachos, os olhos tinham leves marcas arroxeadas embaixo, o sorriso era leve e sincero.

"Bom dia."

Ela desejou com a voz levemente rouca e Sirius sorriu em retorno, não confiando em como sua voz sairia. Levantou-se devagar do sofá, vendo-a seguir para a cozinha e começar a fazer café. Piscou os olhos algumas vezes e questionou onde seria o banheiro, vendo-a indicar com a mão e seguiu naquela direção. Estava descalço, e não lembrava-se quando havia tirado a bota, mas já estava sem ela, e por enquanto ficaria.

Hermione ouviu quando o moreno entrou no banheiro, e respirou fundo. Não tinha ideia do que faria a partir dali, ou se ele falaria ou faria algo que a deixasse brava, mas tinha que partir do ponto que aquilo era terreno desconhecido para ambos. Quando ele voltou do banheiro, Hermione percebeu que os cabelos estava presos por alguma fita escura, que a leve barba por fazer lhe dava um ar ainda mais de quem havia acabado de acordar. Ele também estava descalço, e Hermione gostou disso: gostou de como Sirius parecia sentir confortável em sua casa.

"Café?"

Ofereceu uma caneca para ele, que aceitou-a sem nada dizer. Sirius não estava confiando em sua voz antes de tomar café. Precisava também de um cigarro, mas não fumaria ali. Tomou um gole do café, vendo aqueles atentos olhos castanhos mirando-o. Sorriu para ela e viu-a ficar com o rosto levemente corado.

"Creio que seria bom conversarmos sobre como acordamos, Doutora?"

Ela sorriu por detrás da caneca e tomou um grande gole do café preto sem açúcar. Talvez, e só talvez, Sirius começasse a se portar como adulto. Passou a língua pelos lábios, sentindo que deixava-os quente. Viu os olhos cinza de Sirius seguirem esse movimento, um frio espalhou-se por sua barriga, esfriando seu peito, subindo por sua espinha.

"Dormimos juntos no sofá ou eu apaguei primeiro?"

"Você primeiro."

Sirius tomou meia caneca de café de uma só vez e encostou o quadril na pia ao lado da morena, sabendo bem aonde aquilo daria. Ao menos para ele, era onde ele queria que desse.

"Desculpe."

"Sem problemas, você é... interessante quando dorme."

Hermione sorriu e virou-se para questionar Sirius sobre o que aquela frase deveria significar, mas só então percebeu o quão perto ele estava. Engoliu em seco e estremeceu, as mãos dele subiram rápidas, dominantes e seguras, os dedos mantendo-a no lugar ao segurar seu rosto. Os dedos dele eram frios, eram longos, e Hermione estremeceu novamente quando o esguio corpo dele chocou-se brevemente ao seu, e sua caneca foi ao chão. Sirius não pareceu ligar para isso, nada ao redor deles parecia importuná-lo.

Viu que ele respirava superficialmente, como se aquilo também fosse algo que ele ainda não sabia lidar. Os dedos dele acariciavam seu rosto, e viu quando ele inclinou o rosto na direção do seu, fazendo-a ficar nas pontas dos pés. Beijou-o, e parecia que Sirius esperava por isso há tempos.

Girou seu corpo, empurrando-a contra a pia, seus dedos escorrendo do rosto dela, para os cabelos. Segurou-os com certa força e beijou-a. Sugou o lábio inferior dela, sentindo-a pousar as mãos em seu peito, correr os dedos apressados por toda sua extensão. Puxou os cabelos dela com certa força, mas apenas para puxá-la contra si.

"Tenha um bom dia, Doutora."

Hermione ouviu Sirius dizer quando separaram-se, e ao abrir os olhos, viu-o pegando as botas e o casaco, indo na direção da porta. Ficou no mesmo lugar, os olhos examinando o homem que não estava sorrindo, mas Hermione conseguia ver que estava feliz, sair de sua casa. Fechou os olhos e caiu de joelhos no chão assim que a porta se fechou; o que tinha feito?

* * *

_continua..._


	9. Capítulo 8

**N.A.:** _Como sempre, essa fic me dá trabalho e acaba ficando para trás e sendo postada depois... mas cá está, amores!_

_Agradecendo as lindas: **gabs, Raf13, Tonks, Teh, Lady, Kah, karinepira e Afrodite**, vocês são umas maravilhosas! *-*_

_Sem betagem, amores, sorry!_

_Boa leitura!_

**Nada disso me pertence, apenas as insanidades que escrevo aqui, e também não ganho nada com essa fanfic, apenas leitores lindos e reviews deliciosas.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

"Estou indo."

Balançou a mão no alto, todos responderam. Já havia se despedido individualmente, e estava na porta d'A Toca, pegando seu casaco, quando sentiu uma enorme mão em seu ombro. Olhou para trás, vendo quem era e sorriu ainda mais.

"Quer companhia?"

"Com toda a certeza."

O sol estava alto e Hermione queria apenas aproveitar a folga merecida daquele dia. Era como se todos os dias fossem de trabalho absurdo, correria absurda. E quando saiu d'A Toca, o sol quente tocou sua pele clara, ela soube que o dia seria ótimo.

Chegara n'A Toca cedo para ajudar Molly a organizar o almoço. Ron e Luna voltaram da lua de mel, e todos queriam vê-los. Preferiram um almoço, para que pudessem ter mais tempo para conseguirem conversar e comer a boca comida da matriarca Weasley. Hermione não esperava que ao chegar n'A Toca fosse encontrá-lo. Os olhos suaves a observá-la, o sorriso inconfundível no rosto, o corpo parecendo mover-se conforme o seu se movia. E ela gostara disso. Era como combustível para sua mente, a imagem deles dois, Sirius e Remus, juntos. Era como se não precisasse de incentivos para sentir o corpo pegar fogo.

Aproximou-se dele, os olhos ardendo pelo sol forte e sorriu novamente.

"Minha casa?"

Ele sorriu. Para Hermione, aquele sorriso significava muito. Era como se o sorriso contasse ainda mais que os olhos, e ela estava fixando-se demais aos olhos dele. Passara boa parte da manhã e do almoço olhando-os. A cor, as íris, os pequenos cílios. Era como se não conseguisse parar. E então a imagem deles movendo-se para a parede mais próxima, os corpos juntos, as bocas coladas, moldando-se. Hermione não conseguia parar de pensar em Sirius e Remus juntos.

"Seria pedir muito que parássemos para comprar algo para comer antes? Minha geladeira não tem nada."

"Vamos comprar algumas coisas então."

Remus sorriu e Hermione sentiu que poderia passar aquele dia na companhia dele sem problema algum.

* * *

Assim que entrara em casa, Hermione começara a refazer seus passos daquele mesmo dia mais cedo. Levantara-se, a cabeça ainda em Sirius, no beijo. Era como se não conseguisse esquecê-lo, como se tudo que fizesse e pensasse, lembrasse. Lembrava de não ter comido muito no café, pois Molly cozinharia para mais de vinte pessoas com a chegada de Luna e Ron, e ela a perturbaria se a visse comendo pouco. Lembrou-se do exato momento em que ele entrou pela porta dos fundos da casa. Os cabelos soltos, o rosto sério, como se estivesse pensando em algo muito importante. Mas então, ele vira Ron e Luna, sorrindo e abraçando-os. E os olhos cinza solitários logo caíram em si.

Hermione tinha que ser sincera consigo mesma, esperava que ele fosse, no mínimo, falar com ela. Mas ele não o fez. Fez uma saudação de longe e foi ter com o sobrinho. Por um momento a morena ficou sem saber realmente o que sentir, como se estivesse dividida entre querer uma aproximação e não. O almoço fora simplesmente ótimo, mas aquela sensação de que faltava algo, incomodava Hermione. E estava incomodando-a até aquele momento.

"Chá?"

Perguntou alto, vendo Remus parado no meio de sua sala, os olhos correndo todo o cômodo.

"Sim."

Ela não precisava perguntar como ele gostava do chá, lembrava-se muito bem de como cada um deles gostava das coisas, mas as vezes perguntava apenas para se certificar. Ferveu a água, sua mente voltando a Sirius, ao modo como ele olhara sem entender quando ela disse que ia embora, e aceitou que Remus fosse junto. Lembrou-se de como ele parecia ainda mais solitário, mesmo com todas aquelas pessoas ao redor dele.

Despejou a água quente dentro da caneca com o sachê e entregou uma a ele, sentando-se no sofá. Remus via os olhos curiosos de Hermione. Aquilo era algo que ela nunca perderia. Os olhos castanhos carregavam um peso anormal, uma sabedoria anormal, e também, uma solidão anormal. Remus via, era necessário um solitário para reconhecer o outro, e ele via que Hermione, ainda tão nova, mas já tão conhecedora da vida, era como ele.

Sentou-se ao lado dela, começou uma conversa sobre tudo que poderia, querendo atualizar-se da vida da morena, dos desejos, dos medos, de tudo que pudesse fazê-la falar. De tudo que pudesse desnudar a alma dela, a vontade de viver, tudo que pudesse fazer aquela chama que ele vira algumas vezes brilhar no fundo dos olhos dela. E por horas, ele as viu queimando. Por horas, ele as viu consumindo-a, lentamente, mas deliciosamente. E para Remus, aquilo foi muito melhor do que imaginava.

Hermione não percebera quanto tempo passara conversando com Remus, apenas que agora estava em pé na cozinha novamente, as mãos trabalhavam rápidas em uma massa leve, e ele misturava algo em outro pote, os olhos atentos ao que fazia e os cabelos caindo no rosto. Ainda não estava acostumada com os longos cabelos dele, apesar de que achava que Remus nunca ficara tão bonito. Tinha um ar de mais mistério nele, alguém que já era emprestado pelas cicatrizes e agora os cabelos longos e os olhos calmos, apenas deixavam o mistério mais tentador.

Comeram a torta enquanto conversavam sobre livros muggles e Hermione pegou-se com sono logo após às seis da tarde. Bocejou diversas vezes, vendo o efeito refletir em Remus. Quando deu por si, estava apoiada no braço do sofá pequeno, onde estava sozinha, e viu com os olhos ainda pesados e sonolentos, que Remus tirara os sapatos, deitando-se no outro sofá. Sorriu disso. Ele parecia a vontade quanto estava juntos, e Hermione simplesmente adorava isso de seu antigo Professor.

Sentou-se mais reta e passou a mão no rosto, vendo que ele respirava levemente e calmo, como se nada ali pudesse feri-lo, como se estivesse totalmente seguro e protegido. Hermione sorriu mais uma vez e fitou o espaço que existia entre ele e o encosto do sofá. Talvez se fosse devagar conseguiria colocar-se ali, sentia saudades de dormir abraçada com alguém, e sentia muita saudade de ter o braço de Remus em seus ombros.

Lembrou-se de todas as vezes no trem para Hogwarts, que dormira apoiada no ombro dele, sentindo-o acariciar seu ombro, puxando-a para mais perto, deixando-a o mais confortável possível. Levantou-se, tirou os sapatos, pensou em primeiro apenas tentar deitar e pronto, após isso daria um jeito, mas então ficou parada em pé, próxima a cabeça dele, apenas observando-o.

Ela conseguia distinguir o que faria Sirius querê-lo. O que faria com que ela o quisesse. E o que faria com que ela quisesse Sirius, como queria agora. E as sensações e desejos eram conflitantes dentro de Hermione. Eram tempestade e fogo. E então olhos calmos a fitavam e uma mão estava estendida, convidando-a.

Remus abriu os olhos ao sentir alguém a seu lado, e viu Hermione mirando-o. Afastou-se no sofá, dando espaço na ponta para que ela deitasse. Viu-a sorrir envergonhada, parte do rosto ficando avermelhada, mas deitando. Ela ficara de frente para si, e Remus poderia imaginar o que passava na cabeça dela, pois deveria ser exatamente o que passava na cabeça dele.

"Preciso me acostumar a dormir na minha cama."

Havia contado para ele sobre Sirius e o que acontecera.

"Acredito que seu sofá, por hoje, será a melhor cama para nós dois."

Ela riu e fechou os olhos, os dedos trilhando embaraçados sua cintura. Correu os braços pelos ombros dela, puxando-a para junto de si. E aquele modo de ficar abraçado pareceu simplesmente perfeito. Hermione puxou a colcha que ficava no encosto do sofá, cobrindo-os.

"Senti sua falta, Remus. Não tenho a mínima vergonha de dizer."

A voz saiu abafada pois estava com o rosto encaixado abaixo do rosto dele.

"Não foi a única, Hermione." Remus acariciou suas costas por debaixo da colcha e puxou-a mais em sua direção, como se a proximidade pudesse fazer com que a saudade ficasse menor. "Vamos ter muitos dias dormindo no sofá para reparar isso."

Hermione levantou o rosto e mirou-o séria.

"Se valer sua permanência na cidade."

Remus riu e fechou os olhos. Hermione fez o mesmo, ambos dormindo quase instantaneamente, apenas esperando pelo outro dia de consequencias.

* * *

_continuo?_


	10. Capítulo 9

**N.A.:** _Pessoas deliciosas da minha vida, cá está o fim de mais uma fic minha! Nossa, Dark Star me deu trabalho, mas vou contar que adorei demais escrevê-la, que esse trabalho todo me deixou feliz demais!_

_Obrigada: **gabs, Raf13, Teh, Kah, Tonks, e Ywoolly** pelos comentários no último capítulo. Vocês me incentivaram demais!_

_**Obrigada todo mundo que comentou durante a fic e que a colocou no alert/fav. Adoro demais vocês!**  
_

_Boa Leitura!_

**Nenhuma das personagens me pertence, apenas o plot. Agradeço JK, por ser linda e escrever incrivelmente, nos dando esse mundo lindo demais!**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Hermione despertou sorrindo, como se soubesse exatamente quem estava ali. E ao abrir os olhos deparou-se com Remus olhando-a, os olhos âmbares colados em si; mas eram olhos sérios. Viu que ele ainda estava abraçando-a, mas de algum modo ele parecia distante. Suspirou e abriu a boca, mas os olhos dele foram para trás de sua cabeça, como mostrando algo. Virou a cabeça, girando brevemente o corpo para o lado, seu corpo querendo se espreguiçar.

Por um segundo sua mente não registrou muito bem quem era, parecia um sonho. Um sonho bem irreal, bem impossível. Mas ele estava ali. Sirius estava sentado na poltrona de sua sala, os olhos observando ela e Remus deitados dormindo juntos no sofá. Ele tinha os cabelos soltos caindo pelos ombros, a camisa aberta nos três primeiros botões mostravam pontas das tatuagens no peito. O rosto estava sério, como se estivesse próximo de dizer algo extremamente desagradável. Mas nada, ele não disse nada.

Hermione e Remus começaram a se mover, cada um com uma linha de pensamento. Remus sabia exatamente o que aquilo significava para Hermione, sabia que Sirius estar com aquela atitude significava muito. E Hermione ainda estava tentando entender o que passava dentro dela mesma. Ainda tentava justificar cada ação, cada pequeno resquício de saudade que Sirius deixara dentro de si e que Remus acariciara de leve.

"Vou embora. Vocês precisam conversar." Remus disse beijando o topo da cabeça de Hermione, olhando-a sorrindo. Sabia que ela precisava do máximo de força e coragem naquele momento. Era como se soubesse que enfrentar Sirius e todos os sentimentos possíveis com ele, não fosse uma tarefa fácil. E Remus sabia daquilo. Remus já estivera naquele mesmo lugar.

Hermione viu Remus sair pela porta da frente, deixando-a sozinha com Sirius. Era o silêncio que mais a estava incomodando. Aquela silêncio que dizia tanto, os olhos dele que sussurravam tantas coisas. Ele não havia se movido de onde estava, e agora parecia ainda mais desconfortável do que antes. Hermione moveu-se, mudando o peso de uma perna para a outra, tentando não pensar nas coisas que precisava falar e que iria ouvir.

"Acredite ou não, achei que encontraria-a na cama com ele."

O riso amargo desceu por sua garganta quando ela apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas, os braços apertando-se mais e mais no corpo, uma resposta nervosa ao que ele havia dito. Sirius não ligou. Precisava dizer tudo que queria dizer.

"Esse sofá... acreditei ser nosso." Sua voz risonha não estava enganando-a, e muito menos lhe enganando. Levantou-se, as mãos correndo os longos cabelos. "Ele é a sua escolha?"

"Escolha?" Hermione estava confusa. Sirius não estava fazendo o menor sentido, e tudo aquilo era muito cedo. Tudo estava correndo muito rápido. "Escolha de que, Sirius?"

"Essa!"

Sirius odiava que ficassem a divagar sobre as coisas. Queria as coisas certas, feitas. Poderiam falar, se entender depois. Se ela fosse fazer alguma escolha, seria agora. Aproximou-se rápido, beijou-a com força, batendo sua boca contra a dela, exigindo passagem com sua língua para dentro da boca dela. E era aquele turbilhão de sentimentos, aquela leve respiração que vem, mas que é rapidamente substituída por algo forte, rápido, doloroso. E Sirius sentia-se assim quando pensava nela, no corpo, na mente, nos olhos, na solidão. Era tão iguais e tão diferentes.

Puxou-a contra seu corpo, o dela aceitando-o, como se fosse a escolha. Sirius sorriu enquanto descia a boca pelo pescoço dela, os dedos livrando-a da roupa, as mãos dela livrando-o das peças também. Era como se nada precisasse ser dito, nada além das palavras que ele estava prestes a dizer:

"Nunca mais me deixe sair por aquela porta."

Hermione sentiu a força daquelas palavras que quase a derrubaram no chão. Agarrou-se ao corpo dele, o medo de não aguentar aquelas palavras era forte demais. O medo de não conseguir dizer nada travando sua garganta, dificultando o ar de passar. Sentiu uma leve tontura ao sentir o corpo girar com ele, caindo no sofá, e então a pressão da pele quente dele contra a sua pareceu liberar todos os poros, todas as palavras, todos os sentimentos presos, todos os anos de solidão.

"Não vai sair."

Sirius não mais precisava de incentivo. Aquela era a escolha dela, aquela era sua escolha. Precisava apenas compreender que ela era sua, que nunca mais precisaria sentir aquela solidão, nunca mais precisaria ser aquele que era sozinho, ao redor de milhões de pessoas. Ela estaria com ele. Beijou-a. Correu todo seu corpo com suas mãos e sua boca, descobrindo os pequenos barulhos que ela fazia. Descobrindo como ela sabia tocá-lo, movê-lo, tê-lo a sua mercê também.

E ao se enterrar no corpo dela, tudo pareceu deixar de fazer sentido, porque tudo ali parecia deixar de existir. Tudo ali parecia a mera sombra do que fora. E ela chamando seu nome, baixo, fraca e sussurradamente, pareceu levá-lo ao céu e trazê-lo de volta. Estremeceu. Movendo-se devagar, rápido, sentando-se, mudando de posição, puxando-a para si, afastando-a levemente, apenas milímetros. Precisava dela, estava afogando-se tão rápido, tão forte que parecia que se a soltasse, morreria. Beijou-a, sorrindo enquanto vi-a estremecer e amolecer em seus braços, sentada em seu colo.

Deitou-a novamente, vendo-a passar as mãos por seus cabelos colados ao rosto pelo suor. Sorriu quando moveu-se e ela gemeu alto, as pernas tentando fechar-se ao redor de sua cintura. E moveu-se novamente, e muitas vezes mais, apenas para sentir seu corpo esquentar mais e mais, entrando em combustão. Se há minutos afogava-se, agora morria queimado. Precisava parar, precisava parar de sentir ou morreria. Eram sentimentos demais, era uma força descomunal ao qual ele nunca tivera o prazer de sentir, e agora viciara-se, e era culpa dela.

Beijou-a novamente enquanto derramava-se dentro dela, uma última estocada forte, seca, dolorosa para ambos. Desabou por cima dela, seus olhos encontrando os dela, algo enchendo-os. Ela parecia ver o mesmo em suas íris. Como se fosse um segredo entre eles. Aquilo seria visto pelos outros? Aquilo que eles sentiam, era normal, todos sentiam?

"Preciso... trancar a porta?"

Hermione viu-o pensar seriamente no assunto, como que debatendo internamente. Seu coração acelerou, o medo inundou suas veias. Viu-o abaixar o rosto na direção do seu, suas testas colando-se, suor de ambos, gelado.

"Sim. Eles podem querer entrar saber porque você está gritando tanto."

Ela riu. Não conseguiu não rir. E beijou Sirius. Aquilo era uma escolha de ambos. Aquilo era um fim de algo. O começo de algo. Mas era a escolha. E talvez a solidão quisesse alguém do lado. Talvez a solidão estivesse a procura de companhia.

* * *

O que mais odiava em toda sua vida, tirando as coisas sérias, eram atrasos. Aqueles pequenos atrasos que as pessoas simplesmente achavam insignificantes, para ele eram o absurdo. Mas sobre quem estava falando, um atraso apenas seria uma entrada triunfal. Odiava o fato de que Sirius achava elegante atrasar-se. Como se o mundo fosse obrigado a esperá-lo, e quando ele finalmente chegasse, fosse obrigado a ficar feliz.

Já estava há trinta minutos esperando-o, tomara dois cafés no processo quando o avistou vindo pela calçada, sem importar-se com nada. Fumando, os longos cabelos chicoteando ao vento. Remus sorriu. Ele ainda parecia aquele adolescente despreocupado de antes, mas Remus via nitidamente as marcas das expressões da idade cravadas no rosto dele também. Talvez fosse isso que amava tanto em Sirius, a idade levava o corpo, mas nunca a alma.

"Trinta minutos."

Sirius riu e sentou-se a frente de Remus. O amigo havia escolhido um café com mesas para o lado de fora. O vento não ajudava a deixar seus cabelos parados, mas conseguiu deixá-los quietos nas costas, prendendo-os. Tragou seu cigarro e riu novamente do rosto sério de Remus.

"Apenas trinta minutos, pare de ser uma velha reclamona."

"Onde estava?"

Sirius pareceu ponderar. Era como se Remus estivesse perguntando propositalmente onde estava para deixá-lo decidir se mentiria ou contaria a verdade.

"Com Hermione."

A revelação não trouxesse nenhuma expressão ao rosto de Remus, mas ele lhe perguntou outra coisa.

"Desde aquele dia?" Viu-o assentir. Para Remus era uma surpresa, mas gostara daquilo. "Acredito que ela esteja viva?!"

Sirius riu engasgando com a última tragada que dera no cigarro e jogando-o fora. Apenas Remus para dizer coisas daquele estilo para ele. Tomou um gole do café dele e sorriu, acalmando seu pulmão.

"Pois bem, ela está viva. Preparando terreno." Viu Remus olhá-lo curioso com aqueles olhos âmbar que Sirius amava. "Há uma semana não saímos da casa dela, ela apenas foi trabalhar porque não consegui segurá-la. E Harry e Ron notaram quando ela não respondeu duas corujas."

"Você vai contar para seu sobrinho que está dormindo com a melhor amiga dele?"

Remus ouviu a incredulidade em sua voz. Sirius riu novamente, soltando os cabelos, correndo os dedos por entre eles.

"Não seja idiota, Remus. Vou contar que vamos morar juntos."

A ideia atingiu Remus como um soco. Sirius atravessara todas as barreiras que tivera com todos os outros seres humanos em toda sua vida, com aquela garota. Ela era tão mais jovem, tão mais solitária, que talvez fosse exatamente o que Sirius precisava. Sorriu. Bebeu mais um pouco do café de sua xícara.

"Remus." Não percebeu que havia desviado seus olhos para rua, pensativo, até Sirius chamar sua atenção. "Quem você ama?"

A resposta nunca veio. Sirius apenas esperou-a, e talvez já soubesse que sempre esperaria. Sempre esperaria pelos sentimentos de Remus. Sempre esperaria por ele. E sabia também, que ao mesmo tempo, ele sempre esperaria por ela. E ela por Sirius. E eles nunca encontrariam-se os três na mesma vida. Suspirou vendo o castanho correr os dedos pelos próprios cabelos, lançando-os para trás, o sorriso sério de sempre. Era por isso que amava Remus. Ele sempre estaria sério, mesmo quando alegre, mesmo quando feliz.

Recostou-se novamente na cadeira do café, sua mão levantando-se para pedir um café para si e outro para Remus. Ali começava e terminava um ciclo de solidão. Ali findava-se uma escuridão e iniciava-se outra, essa apenas não era sozinha.

_Fim._


End file.
